Welcome to the Dollhouse
Welcome to the Dollhouse is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars and the 120th episode of the show overall. The episode marks the fifth season finale and aired on March 24, 2015. Synopsis "A" has always had fun playing with Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, but now "they" have the biggest game to date in store for the girls. As shocking secrets come to light and the biggest clue to the "A" mystery is revealed, is this one plAydate the Liars can survive? With shocking twists and turns, will the girls finally find out who A is? Notes *A hijacks the car that The Liars are in while being transported to prison and kidnaps them. When they wake up, they are in a life-sized dollhouse. *Mona is being forced by A to pretend she is Alison. *Mona is alive and has been in the Dollhouse since her "death". *Alison tells Veronica and Peter about A. *Toby, Ezra, and Caleb team up to find the Liars. *Caleb finds the van that the Liars were kidnapped in. *A makes the Liars recreate the Rosewood High School Prom that Melissa and Ian attended. *When Spencer went to A's vault, she watches a footage of Mrs. DiLaurentis with the two toddler boys in a farm called the Campbell's farm. *A is revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis, who is presumably Jason's brother and the third DiLaurentis child. Title and Background *"Welcome to the Dollhouse" is a 1995 American independent coming of age film. *The word "Dollhouse" refers to A's lair because A likes to keep dolls in his/her lair as seen in various episodes. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell Trivia *Marlene finished writing the script November 5, 2014. *The table read was on November 11, 2014. *Filming began November 12, 2014, and wrapped November 20, 2014. *The episode is dubbed "#BigAReveal" by ABC Family across social media. Featured Music *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield - (The girls arrive to A's senior prom). *"Makin' Me Dance" by Mirjam von Eigen - (The girls fake dancing while looking around the prom room which is filled with mannequins; 'A' looks out from behind one of the mannequins). *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline - (Spencer enters A's room in the dollhouse and surveys it before turning off the record player). *"Don't Fence Me In" by Billy Williams & Sammy Kaye - (The girls and Mona get outside, only to find that they're surrounded by an electric fence). Gallery Behind the Scenes 1740602_1486363128318096_1038536847_n.jpg 10735243_712305088860539_1988374600_n.jpg 10533412_469649349840540_1650195711_n.jpg 10787921_302623973270927_1819955220_n.jpg B2OC_NeCYAAFKPF.jpg B2Qh5t1IIAAB_Ic.png B2RCFkiIQAAo0RK.jpg Brother.jpg Mommy.jpg 10809593_1409303286026811_2114871769_n.jpg 10808669_877119012308029_623960329_n.jpg 10691684_531704056964996_1793037261_n.jpg This is A sign.jpg 10747980_305288079664450_2065448702_n.jpg B2ceSzkCQAABo9T.jpg B2cftA_CQAEhTrn.jpg B2drjkjCQAExI85.jpg B2dl8xbCUAABSFQ.jpg B2dsSa9CUAAykBl.jpg B2dxfJVCUAAIKSo.jpg B2dxOx6CUAA_puc.jpg 525.JPG B2p1u6DCQAACFsT.jpg B2p1u7JCUAA5Cnx.jpg B2q932sCQAE1OCF.jpg B2qdXqdCUAApx2t.jpg B2qdXqeCEAAgRvn.jpg B2qdXroCcAEMJcn.jpg B2qfpyACUAAGi27.jpg B2qJpn_IQAA0f0L.jpg B2qNLEFCAAAFdj9.jpg B2qNLESCcAAIH7I.jpg B2qXQGiCQAET_sy.jpg B2rBq7FCYAA2zEP.jpg 928679_297262460481113_476967344_n.jpg 10808675_792008370866914_1797741496_n.jpg 10802788_360631680773447_1533759769_n.jpg B2rWICICIAAs9hS.jpg B2ruT8VCYAARo0Y.jpg B2sZzG5IQAAfvLN.jpg B2sVva7CYAEd16Q.jpg B2tTi0yCIAEsc4q.jpg B2tTtxjCUAAAOwO.jpg B2wd8IGIEAE82a_.jpg B2wd8IHIAAAfrkf.jpg 10431860_1503610946592549_1073260809_n.jpg B208uoEIEAI_wIi.jpg B22CZmgCIAADWUv.jpg B22CZmkCYAAteC6.jpg B22hwW7IAAA7cLm.jpg B22nnpPIMAAaqEW.jpg 10802493_1741375979420905_1353497963_n.jpg B22_mqrCcAAFupG.jpg 10693453_721373054620691_916709283_n.jpg B23NaRHCUAAlI8W.jpg B23NaX9CAAA2ol1.jpg B23NmieCAAAs0Hd.jpg B23NmZFCQAAqw2_.jpg B23BY7qIUAESu6U.jpg B23BZARIUAAkTwD.jpg B23NxfxCMAAIRjw.jpg B23AsgRIEAAI1Zn.jpg 10808951_379501225538547_671529866_n.jpg 928736_620321211434480_843235702_n.jpg 10544229_683863798393960_687672500_n.jpg 10755922_1395700417387614_303985562_n.jpg 10809462_898391480172039_587140296_n.jpg 1662165_294994330698709_933545296_n.jpg B28J9iHCMAAhvCi.jpg B271TnkCcAAAD7u.jpg B27fm7yIQAExLfZ.jpg 10818040_1493974540891236_1034055939_n.jpg 10787882_821325747926786_1236776691_n.jpg 10802715_327492754121055_1302165217_n.jpg 525a.JPG 525b.JPG 10533589_760768257331615_1293861974_n.jpg 525c.JPG 11018500 782816168461218 758743015 n.jpg 10448847_1626958260859373_1907979764_n.jpg 11007796_862525910481470_1081586569_n.jpg 11055495_1569365066669329_2075259946_n.jpg BTS 5x25-01.jpg BTS 5x25-02.jpg Grade Welcome to the Dollhouse A B C D E F Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5B Category:Special Episodes Category:ABC Family Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes